


Take You Home

by topbaekhyunsfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Mentions of past member, girl!Chanyeol, girl!Jongdae, girl!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topbaekhyunsfest/pseuds/topbaekhyunsfest
Summary: For years, Baekhyun secretly suffered at the fact that Chanhee and Kris are an ideal couple and the fact that he’s always going to be in the friend zone.Written by AFF user chanplusbaek





	Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 209  
> First, I would like to thank the prompter for this lovely prompt. I hope I can satisfy you with, well, this. I’m not really confident about it but I did have a lot of fun (and got a little sad) while writing this story. Second, I would also like to thank the mods for being considerate and for always helping me out. You guys are amazing! And last, I would like to thank whoever is reading this for spending a little of your time to read this. I hope you like it as well. Enjoy! ♡

 

Baekhyun smiled as his eyes caught sight of familiar wavy auburn locks in the sea of people inside the bar. His smile grew as he watched his best friend stand in the crowd, sticking out like a sore thumb as she made her way to the counter. His eyes remained on her as she scanned the whole bar from where she is, probably looking for him. It didn’t take long before their eyes met and Baekhyun lifted his hand up to wave at her. She returned the gesture and flashed him her signature tooth-rich smile. Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat but he ignored it as he was suddenly pulled by somebody to the small stage in the bar. 

 

“No time for chit chat, lover boy.” He heard Jongdae teased as she settled on the tall stool on the stage. She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “It’s time for us to serenade everyone. Including the love of your life.”

 

Baekhyun only rolled his eyes at his singing partner for the night. He sat on another tall stool a few steps beside Jongdae’s and the lights dimmed. The spotlight shone on the two of them and a sweet melody echoed inside the bar, reaching everyone’s ears. He prepared to sing the first line of the song, his eyes searching for the girl whom he dedicate this song to.

 

_ “You are beautiful just as you were yesterday.”  _ He started at the same time his eyes finally found his best friend. Her back was turned from the stage and she was looking somewhere else. For a split second, he frowned but he quickly forced a smile as he followed her gaze, realizing what she’s looking at. Or rather,  _ who  _ she’s looking at. 

 

_ Ah. Her boyfriend finally arrived.  _ Baekhyun thought as he continued to sing. However, his eyes never left his best friend - they lingered on her until her boyfriend was standing right in front of her. He felt a pinch in his heart as he saw his best friend wrap her arms around her boyfriend’s waist, leaning her head against his chest whilst he kissed the crown of her hair. 

 

Baekhyun immediately looked away. Instead of thinking about what he just saw, he focused on singing the song with Jongdae and kept the image in the back of his mind. It was a skill that he had gotten good at after spending years with his best friend and her long time boyfriend.

 

For years, Baekhyun secretly suffered at the fact that Chanhee and Kris are an ideal couple and the fact that he’s always going to be in the friend zone.

 

-

 

Baekhyun and Chanhee knew each other ever since they were babies. They’ve been together through everything - from the trivial moments in their lives to the most significant. 

 

Baekhyun could still remember it clearly - one of the most significant day in Chanhee’s life. It was supposed to be a significant day in his life too.  _ Supposed _ .

 

They were in 11th Grade when Baekhyun realized that he wanted something more between him and Chanhee. He wanted them to be more than friends. The moment he discovered his own feelings, he planned to confess to Chanhee because he thought that maybe she felt the same; maybe her heart beats fast when they’re together too; maybe she feels a little flustered when they have small talks; maybe the butterflies in her stomach go crazy when their elbows brush when they walk next to each other; maybe her heart flutters whenever their eyes suddenly meet. Baekhyun had countless of maybes but it never crossed his mind that maybe Chanhee liked someone else. That’s why when Chanhee came to him with a big grin, giggling as she told him that Kris started to court her, he felt deeply disappointed because he was  _ too  _ hopeful that there will be a Baekhyun and Chanhee. Apparently, it’s just Baekhyun. 

 

“Hey, Baek.” Chanhee waved her hand in front of his face. “Are you okay?”

 

Baekhyun blinked a couple of times before he came back to his senses. He forced a smile.  _ That was a first _ . He shook his head and smiled wider. “I’m fine. I was just… shocked.”  _ Another first _ .

 

“Why are you shocked?” Chanhee’s eyebrows furrowed and her lips turned into a pout. 

 

“I mean, who would want to date you?” Baekhyun faked a laugh and Chanhee only rolled her eyes as she hit the back of his neck. 

 

Baekhyun had a lot of firsts ever since Kris and Chanhee became a thing. For the first time, he plastered a fake smile to Chanhee. It was also the first time that he lied to her. Before Chanhee finally said yes to Kris, Baekhyun gave an advice that didn’t come from his heart. And that was another first for him. He truly wanted the best for Chanhee but somehow, deep inside his heart and mind, he believes that Kris isn’t the one for her. They’ve been together through thick and thin since their diaper days so why not him? He wanted to be selfish like he always did when he wanted something but for the first time, he decided to be selfless. He wanted Chanhee to be happy and she was happy with Kris so he lets her go without her even knowing that he did.

 

_ “Go for it. Say yes.” _

 

-

 

After a couple of songs, Baekhyun and Jongdae left the stage. The two went to see Chanhee and Kris at the counter. Chanhee’s hands were playing with Kris’ and her eyes were on them, obviously lost in her own thoughts. On the other hand, Kris was looking at her as if he was staring right through her very soul. The atmosphere seemed serious and intimate but it changed when Jongdae greeted. “Hello, lovebirds!”

 

Kris gave them a nod as Chanhee raised her gaze and gave them a small smile. “Long time no see, Kim.”

 

“I know right.” Jongdae snorted. “You were like gone for two weeks, Park. What were you doing then? I thought you forgot about us.” She clutched onto her heart as if she was hurt. 

 

Baekhyun only shook his head and Chanhee chuckled. “I was busy at work. You know, overtime and all. There’s this big project coming so we all have to work our asses off.”

 

“Sucks to be you.” Jongdae pouted as she took the seat right next to Chanhee. “Good thing I work for Baekhyun. I just sing a few songs and I earn lots. Life has never been this good.” 

 

“I should pay you less next time.” Baekhyun joked before he turned to Chanhee and Kris. “It’s good that you two are here though.”

 

“We just dropped by to tell you that we wouldn’t be hanging out here for a short while. Kris will go out of the country for a few months and I might be too busy with work to come over.” Chanhee informed with a shrug. “I don’t want you two getting worried about our sudden absence.”

 

“Oh, bummer.” Jongdae frowned and propped her elbow against the countertop, placing her chin on her palm as she looked at Chanhee. “But you do know that you could’ve just called us, right?”

 

“I thought I should say it in person. I don’t want you to miss me that much.” Chanhee laughed and then looked at Baekhyun. “Especially you, Byun Baek. You would definitely sulk if I just called in telling I won’t be able to come here for a couple of weeks.”

 

Baekhyun was about to protest but Jongdae started to nod in agreement. “Well that’s true. You have a point, Park.”

 

“No, she doesn’t. I won’t sulk, seriously.” Baekhyun tried to protest once again and Jongdae gave him a look, the playful glint in her eyes didn’t seem good.

 

“Oh, really?” She dragged every syllable of the words and Baekhyun knows she’s teasing.  _ Again _ . He didn’t really know how she figured out that he likes Chanhee but he knows to himself that he isn’t obvious. He never gave anyone a hint that he has feelings for his own best friend. It’s just that Jongdae knows everything about everyone and it’s actually creepy if he was being honest.

 

Much to Baekhyun’s luck, Jongdae received a call from her boyfriend so she excused herself for a while and that leaves him with Kris and Chanhee. 

 

“So…” Baekhyun started, looking at Chanhee before he turned to her boyfriend. “How are you guys doing? I hope you’re doing good.”

 

“We are.” Chanhee giggled, pulling Kris’ arm and hugging it with her own. She leaned on his shoulder and sighed happily. “Aren’t we?”

 

Kris smiled. “Yes, we are.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart breaks a little. He shouldn’t have asked. His smile never fades as he watched the two who suddenly went back to their own world, as if he wasn’t there with them. He only shook his head. He’s already used to it. Through the years of being with them, he learned how to control his emotions. He mastered the skill of acting happy when it actually hurts deep inside.

 

“Stop with the PDA guys!” Jongdae’s voice pulled Baekhyun out of his own thoughts. He saw her make a face. “You’re so gross and cheesy, seriously.”

 

“Look who’s talking.” Baekhyun acted as if he was going to vomit. “As if you’re not the same when your boyfriend is present.”

 

Jongdae glared at him. “I was trying to save your third wheel ass and this is what I get? Be grateful at least, Byun! I’m helping you here!”

 

“Don’t need it.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and his attention was caught by Chanhee when he heard her laughing.  

 

“If I didn’t know that Jongdae had a boyfriend, I would’ve thought you were together.” She said, still laughing. “Tell me why you aren’t dating again? You would’ve looked cute.”

 

Baekhyun almost choked on air and Jongdae started laughing. “That was seriously offensive, Park. Well for me, not really but I can feel that Baekhyun is offended.” 

 

“Why would Baekhyun be offended?” Chanhee’s eyebrows met in confusion. “You’re pretty, smart and talented. You’ve got everything!”

 

“That’s pretty sweet, Park. But no.” Jongdae shook her head. “Just no.” 

 

“I second the motion.” Baekhyun joined Jongdae in rejecting the idea once he finally snapped out of his frozen state. “Jongdae and I wouldn’t match.”  _ You and I would though. _

 

-

 

The night went by fast with Chanhee and Kris catching up with Baekhyun and Jongdae. They talked and talked some more about what happened within the two weeks that they didn’t meet each other and they all failed to notice that it was already nearing midnight.

 

_ All except Kris _ . A comfortable silence ensued among the four of them and Kris took the chance to tap Chanhee’s shoulder and point to his watch. “I don’t want to spoil the fun but you still have work tomorrow baby.”

 

Chanhee looked at her own wristwatch and her eyes widened upon seeing the time.  _ 11:27 _ . “Wow. I didn’t notice the time.” 

 

Jongdae checked the time in her phone and she laughed. “I can’t believe we talked that long!”

 

“Why? What time is it?” Baekhyun peeked at Jongdae’s phone and a look of concern immediately took over his face as he looked over at Chanhee and Kris. “You guys should go home.  You still have work, right?” 

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Chanhee nodded with an adorable pout of her lips and once again, Baekhyun could feel the erratic beating of his heart.  _ When will this heart stop beating for you?  _

 

Baekhyun was pulled out of his short stupor when Kris stood up and spoke. “Let's go?” 

 

Chanhee stood up as well and turned to Baekhyun and Jongdae. “We’re going now. Once the project ends, we’ll see each other again!”

 

“We have to!” Jongdae ran over to Chanhee and hugged her tight. “Go finish that project quickly! Fighting, Park!” 

 

Baekhyun only shook his head. “You better not slack off, Park Chanhee.”

 

“That’s a weird way of saying you’ll miss me.” Chanhee teased and waved him over. “Come here and give your best friend a hug.”

 

Acting as if he was only forced to do so, he walked to where Chanhee and Jongdae are and they had a group hug.

 

“Group hugs!” Jongdae exclaimed and looked at Kris who was quietly observing them. “Hey, Kris! Why don’t you join the group hug? We’re also going to miss you, tall ass.”

 

“No thanks.” Kris refused with a chuckle. “Please enjoy your group hug.”

 

Chanhee couldn’t have that though. She moved away from the hug and went to Kris, dragging him towards Baekhyun and Jongdae with all the force she can muster. “Baby, let's do a group hug before we go. Please?”

 

Her aegyo was proven effective when Kris willingly allows her to drag him. And the four ended up having a group hug. 

 

“I love you all so much!” Chanhee tried to hug them all close to her, feeling grateful to have her dearest friends. “Group hug, success!” 

 

_ Was it?  _ Was it successful when one had no choice but to join in, one was secretly concerned for a friend and one was deeply hurting inside? 

 

Baekhyun smiled bitterly.  _ Chanhee would never know _ . 

 

\-  

“Are Chanhee’s busy days not over yet?” Jongdae sighed wistfully as she munched on her burger. “I miss her. How long has it been?” 

 

_ One whole month, eleven days, five hours, six minutes and twenty-seven seconds _ , Baekhyun thought. It's not like he was counting ㅡ or maybe he was, but he will never admit to it. He only shrugged as a response and took a sip from his strawberry shake. 

 

“Why don’t we call her?” Jongdae suggested before taking a sip of her cucumber smoothie.

 

Baekhyun made a face.  _ Who drinks cucumber smoothie? In this economy?  _

 

“You don’t want to call her?” Jongdae asked, unaware that Baekhyun was actually pertaining to her shake. “Why not? Don’t you miss her?” 

 

Baekhyun just went with the flow and shook his head. “I miss her but she’s probably still busy with work. We wouldn’t want to bother her, would we?” 

 

Jongdae pouted, sadness painted in her face. However, it didn’t last long. She immediately lit up upon hearing the bell at the entrance of the diner ring, giving a signal that a new customer has entered. “Oh! Junmyeon must be here!”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun looked back and instead of Jongdae’s boyfriend, he caught sight of a woman emerging from the door, immediately recognizing that it was Chanhee. Her gaze was down at her phone and she looked visibly exhausted and stressed. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her glasses were almost falling from her nose bridge. She seemed like she was in a rush. Her wallet was tucked between her armpit as she continued to aggressively type something on her phone. She looked as if she didn’t care about the world.  _ She’s still beautiful _ , Baekhyun thought as he watched her walk to the counter. Even with her tired appearance, it was as if she was glowing and his heart was racing. It was only when Jongdae called Chanhee that Baekhyun was pulled out of his trance and Chanhee looked up from her phone.

 

“Oh.” Chanhee pointed at their direction, looking a little lost. “You’re here?” 

 

“Yah! Park Chanhee!” Jongdae exclaimed and ran to where Chanhee is, enveloping her in a tight embrace. “I missed you!” 

 

“Why are you guys here?” Chanhee asked after Jongdae pulled her to their table and pushed her down to sit next to Baekhyun. 

 

“We came here to eat lunch.” Baekhyun said before he turned to look at Chanhee. Up close, her exhaustion was very evident. He was close enough to see that she was actually sweating. He frowned and took his handkerchief, wiping the sweat that trickled from her forehead. “You look very tired.”

 

“I really am!” Chanhee groaned before taking Baekhyun’s handkerchief and wiped her sweating face on her own. “I can’t believe I’m sweating when it was actually cold outside.” 

 

“Why do you seem like you’re in a hurry anyway?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“There’s this meeting going on and nobody was around to buy drinks for the directors but I happened to be around so here I am.” Chanhee abruptly stood up. “Which reminds me, I have to move real quick!” 

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae can only watch as Chanhee ordered at the counter. Then, she came back to their table to rest for a while. When her orders finally came, she stood up in a swift motion and turned to Baekhyun and Jongdae to say her goodbyes.

 

“It was nice meeting you guys here. It was a good breathe of fresh air to see you here.” Chanhee said and started to walk to the exit when Baekhyun stopped her. 

 

“Did you bring your car?” Baekhyun asked. 

 

Chanhee shook her head. “The company is only a few blocks away so I didn’t bother.” 

 

“I’ll drive you there.” Baekhyun offered. 

 

“How about Jongdae?” Chanhee looked over at Jongdae who was busy fiddling with her phone.

 

“She said Junmyeon is at the parking already so it’s okay.” Baekhyun assured. 

 

It took a few seconds of contemplation before Chanhee nodded and accepted Baekhyun’s offer. “Let’s go?”

 

“Let’s go.” Baekhyun took the drinks from Chanhee and they walked out of the diner together. 

 

They walked to the parking space and even met Junmyeon on the way. They shared small greetings before Baekhyun and Chanhee finally went to his car and he quickly drove to her office. 

 

Chanhee told Baekhyun to just drop her off in front of her building. He refused at first but she insisted so he just let her be, not wanting to have further arguments with her. 

 

She thanked him as she went down his car, flashing her tooth-rich smile as she also said her goodbyes. When she fully hopped off his car, she gave one final wave and he waited for her to go inside before driving away.  

 

-

 

**Sender:** Chanhee

**Message:** successfully brought the drinks to the meeting~ thank you, baek! ^_^ ily

_ [ 1:04 PM ] _

 

**Receiver:** Chanhee

**Message:**

 

_ i love you too…| _

_ ilytajdjwjdajshs…| _

_ anything for you...| _

_ anyqjdjwjdjwjdjsjddj…| _

_ no problem…| _

_ you’re welcome...| _

_ what friends are for…|  _

 

**Message:** what friends are for :) 

_ [ 1:05 PM ] _

 

**_Read, 1:06 PM_ **

 

-

 

Two weeks after meeting Chanhee, Baekhyun was surprised to find her in front of his bar. He was closing up when he saw her sitting next to the door, hugging her folded knees and resting her head against them. Her auburn locks cascaded down and they almost reached the ground. He smiled and crouched in front of her, playfully poking at her scalp.

 

“Hey, Chan.” He called and his smile grew wider when she slowly raised her head. “Are your busy days over? I have to apologize, Ms. Customer but we’re already... _close. Chanhee! Yah! Park Chanhee! Are you okay?_ _Why are you crying?_ ”

 

Chanhee didn’t answer. Instead, she reached out and hugged him. She rested her head on his shoulder and held him tight. His smile faded as he heard her sob. “Baek…”

 

“Chanhee, what’s wrong?” He wrapped his arms around her and softly patted her back to comfort her. However, she only continued to cry and he became even more worried about her. “Shh… I’m here Chanhee.  _ I’m here. _ ”

 

There was silence for a few minutes, with Baekhyun occasionally saying comforting words to help her stop from crying or help her speak up at least, when Chanhee finally spoke. She asked a question that somehow confused Baekhyun. “Is there something wrong with me?”   

 

_ No, nothing is wrong. _ Baekhyun thought and actually said it out loud for Chanhee to hear. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Chanhee. Why are you asking me this?”

 

“I think there’s something wrong with me…” She muttered and pulled away from the hug, her bloodshot eyes looking directly into Baekhyun’s. “Look at me and tell me honestly…”

 

As if on instinct, Baekhyun cupped her face and wiped the tears that fell down. He looked straight at her and shook his head. “Park Chanhee, there is nothing wrong with you.” 

 

She looked down and covered her face with her hands. “Then why? Why did he… I don’t understand, Baek. There must be something wrong with me. He can’t...” 

 

“He can’t what, Chanhee?” Baekhyun tried to make her face him but she wouldn’t and she continued to cry, repeatedly asking herself what is wrong. He pulled her into a hug and whispered every time she asked herself what was wrong. “ _ There’s nothing wrong, Chanhee. _ ”

 

-

 

Three days passed and Baekhyun never knew why Chanhee came crying to him that night. He asked her but she wouldn’t answer so he didn’t force her to tell him anymore. He just hugged her and listened to her spill her insecurities, continuously telling her it’s not true and that she’s perfect the way she is. It was already late into the night when she stopped crying. She looked really sad and Baekhyun felt his heart being pierced every time he remembered her face and the way she cried that night. It was painful to watch and it was even more painful to know that he couldn’t do anything but watch.  _ Just like now. _

 

Chanhee was singing in front of him. She was facing the screen that showed the lyrics of the song, playfully going a little out of tune and laughing in the middle of singing. She was acting as if she was happy. Baekhyun knew well that she was not. Chanhee is not happy. She was trying to. But she can’t.

 

_ “After I sing this song, will I see you again? I used to dance with you and kiss you on the lips to this song. As I see the most beautiful you, I’ll tell you how much I love you still. If I tell you right here, will you stay with me like that?” _ She sang and took a shot. And another. And another. Baekhyun only watched her as she did. Already deeming that it was futile to stop her. She just wouldn’t stop. At least she’s not drinking with some random stranger and actually called him to go to the Karaoke with her. 

 

Unlike the previous night, he didn’t ask anymore. He decided to just wait for her to be ready to tell him what happened. He didn’t want to force her. And besides, from the lyrics of the songs she’s singing, he started to have a vague idea of what actually happened. He felt anger inside him when he realized it. If his guess was right, he had a lot of questions he wanted to ask Kris and one of them would be why he chose to leave someone like Chanhee. He wanted to punch him square in the face and tell him that if he knew this would happen, he would’ve fought for Chanhee’s love and stole her away. He wanted to hug Chanhee and tell her that he loves her more than a friend can do. However, this isn’t just about him. It was also about Chanhee and how hurt she probably feels of being left by her boyfriend for years. Baekhyun couldn’t just dump his own feelings on her just because she doesn’t have a boyfriend anymore. That would probably make Chanhee’s situation more complicated. 

 

“Baekhyunnie, rap for me!” Chanhee hiccuped as she handed him one of the microphones and pulled him up. He only watched as she entered a new song and sighed when the song started to play. She started singing,  _ “Are you listening? My voice, it confesses to you. Are you listening now? Can you hear my heart? Like falling raindrops on the window, my mind is getting stained by you. I need you. I need you. I miss you.”  _

 

She looked at him expectantly and he started rapping, getting a little embarrassed every time he messed some words. Chanhee would laugh at him and he would smile every time she did. It didn’t reach her eyes and it’s not the same from her laughter before but they were genuine. It was more genuine than how she laughed minutes ago. 

 

A few songs and drinks after, Chanhee fell asleep. Her head rested on Baekhyun’s lap and she looked peaceful. It was far different from how she was seconds ago.

 

Baekhyun smiled and moved some of the hair that covered her face. As the song that Chanhee wasn’t able to finish came to an end, Baekhyun heard the song that he entered earlier play. He took the microphone from Chanhee’s hand and started to sing.  _ “Hello, you came to me, giving me your shy scent.” _

 

His smile grew wider as Chanhee scrunched her nose in her sleep.  _ “In my hazy dream, you were shining, dazzling. With a fluttering heart, without knowing, I went to you, step by step and I stayed by your side.” _

 

He softly caressed her cheeks.  _ “My heart melts at your smile. When our eyes meet, my heart pounds.” Please don’t lose that smile.  _

 

_ “Oh, remember my smile in your heart. Think about it several times a day. Oh, words I want to say to you…”  _ Baekhyun bends down and placed a soft kiss on Chanhee’s forehead.  _ “You’re beautiful.”  _

 

-

 

“Did Chanhee break up with Kris?” Jongdae whispered as they watched her get a little intimate with someone. “Is that her new boyfriend?” 

 

“It’s her new fling.” Baekhyun corrected and Jongdae looked at him weirdly. She just came back from a long vacation with Junmyeon and practically missed everything. From that night where Chanhee came crying, to that night where they went to the Karaoke, until the nights where Chanhee drank and flirted with the other customers. This night was no different. She was flirting with Oh Sehun, a regular. Yesterday and the other days before, it was Kim Jongin, another regular. Chanhee told Baekhyun she kind of liked the guy but apparently, some girl named Do Kyungsoon claimed that Jongin was her boyfriend and it ended kind of messy. By messy, it meant Baekhyun being hit several times as he tried to shield Chanhee from Kyungsoon and bathing in wine when Kyungsoon tried to pour it on Chanhee. Kyungsoon was pulled out of the bar by Jongin with the help of some security guards and Chanhee ended up crying. Baekhyun left the bar on Yixing’s care and brought her home like usual. She cried on the way home and even asked Baekhyun to stay with her when they got to her house. She cried until she fell asleep, her hand holding Baekhyun’s tight. At that moment, Baekhyun felt like he was brought back to when they were kids. The next day, she said she got over it or that’s what she said.

 

“So you’re saying that Kris broke up with her and she’s acting up?” Jongdae asked when Baekhyun told her everything that happened. 

 

“You could say that, I guess.” Baekhyun seemed distant as he watched Chanhee who was still talking to Sehun. “It actually hurts me seeing her that way.” 

 

“We can’t blame her.” Jongdae frowned and sighed. “Kris has been her boyfriend for years and no offense Baekhyun, but I know that you know that we’re just waiting for him to propose to her but then  _ this  _ happens.” 

 

“I know.” Baekhyun agreed. “I’ve always loved her and deep inside, I’ve always wanted her to just stay beside me and choose me instead but seeing her like this just because Kris isn’t with her, it’s painful.”

 

“Hearing what happened to her while I was gone, I suddenly missed her.” Jongdae said with another sigh. “What should we do now?”

 

“Let’s just stay with her. And, don’t talk to her about the break up. She never brought it up. I just knew from her actions and from how Kris isn’t meeting her at all when he’s actually in the country already.” Baekhyun informed. 

 

“I hope we could help her be okay soon.” Jongdae looked over at Chanhee and looked at the stage. She then checked the time. “Anyway, we should be singing in a few minutes. We need to have a grand comeback for the star of this bar.”

 

-

 

There are days when Baekhyun doesn’t bring his car. Those days include today. 

 

When Baekhyun and Chanhee were young, Baekhyun usually carried Chanhee in his back when they go home from the playground. Now that they are both adults, for some reasons, he wanted to relive their childhood so he leaves his car at home on some days and just carry Chanhee home. 

 

Chanhee wasn’t heavy anyway and her house wasn’t that far. And it may sound weird but he wanted to spend more time with Chanhee even though she’s usually asleep when they go home. 

 

Today was different though as Chanhee suddenly tightened her hold and she sobbed. Baekhyun almost thought that she was awake and he stopped when she spoke.

 

_ “I love you.”  _

 

Baekhyun’s heartbeat went fast and he almost believed that it was for him. But he knew that it wasn’t the case.

 

The confirmation came soon enough as he heard her say a name.  _ It wasn’t his _ .

 

-

 

Jongdae called saying she’s going to be absent because Junmyeon’s parents invited her to dinner. It wasn’t a problem to Baekhyun at all. It’s not like he was scared of singing alone. Besides, on days that Jongdae isn’t around, he usually sings the songs that are really close to his heart, most of them are for Chanhee and the rest are just representation of his sad thoughts that is somehow related to her too. 

 

Today, he chose to play the piano himself. He started to play the song and his eyes locked on Chanhee.  _ “I know. _ ” 

 

He looked at her straight in the eyes.  _ “Even if you act like it’s nothing. You’re waiting.” _

 

He bitterly smiled.  _ “And I can’t do anything about the sadness in your eyes. Even as you force a smile, I can feel it.”  _

 

_ “It’s fine, you don’t have to say sorry. It’s enough just having you by my side. You don’t need to say it.”  _ He saw Chanhee wiping her tears. Was she crying? Why?  _ “No, it’s fine. I’ll listen. If it helps you feel better.”  _

 

_ “I’m not your man, but keep an eye on me. I’m not the one that’s yours. Even if I can’t hold you, I’m a man with a sturdy back who can take you home.”  _ He smiled at her.

 

_ “I’ll take you home, just lean on me.”  _

 

-

 

When Baekhyun finished singing, he got off the stage and walked to where Chanhee is. She stood there, looking a little awkward and that’s when he realized that she didn’t talk with any of the customers today. And noticed that she didn’t drink as well. 

 

“How did you…” Chanhee started. “How did you know Kris and I broke up?” 

 

“I figured that you did back when we went to the Karaoke.” Baekhyun explained. “Your choice of songs gave it away.”

 

“Why didn’t you talk to me about it?” Chanhee asked.

 

“I didn’t want to force you. I wanted you to tell it to me yourself.” Baekhyun said. 

 

“Thank you, Baekhyun.” Chanhee hesitated at first but then, she hugged him. “Thank you for staying with me even though I didn’t even talk about what happened. I’m sorry if I caused you so much trouble. I love you, my best friend.” 

 

“It’s okay, Chanhee.” Baekhyun hugged her back. “Like you said, we’re best friends. We have to help each other out.”  _ I would never leave you and I will always stay by your side. _

 

When they both pulled away from the hug, Baekhyun thought that maybe it’s time; maybe he should tell her how he feels this time; maybe it’s the right time to tell her that he loves her and that he loved her ever since; maybe it’s the right time to tell her that he’s willing to wait for her answer and until she has finally moved on from Kris; maybe it’s the right time to step out of the friend zone. 

 

_ Baekhyun had countless of maybes and this time, he wouldn’t let himself be late. He would tell her how he feels right now.  _

 

“Chanhee, I have something to say.” His pleading eyes looked straight into hers and he might’ve been too focused on her eyes to notice the way she played with her fingers and the way she was fidgeting in her place.

 

He smiled softly at her. “Chanhee, I…” 

 

“Baekhyun-ah…” Chanhee stopped him and averted her gaze. She looked down, her eyes staring at her fingers as she bit on her lower lip. She took at deep breath before she spoke again. “I’m… Kris called and we’re kind of sorting things out and…” 

 

There was only silence between them. 

 

Upon hearing Chanhee, Baekhyun felt like the world fell down on him.  _ He was late again _ . He had countless of maybes and it didn’t cross his mind that maybe Kris got her back. His heart hurt so much, he felt like crying. It was as if his heart was being wrung until it ran out of blood. The first tear dropped and he was quick to wipe it when Chanhee slowly raised her gaze. That’s when he noticed.  _ She knew. _

 

Chanhee finally felt that he loved her and she probably feels burdened that he did. He should’ve known from how awkward she was when he approached her a while ago. He should’ve known by the way she hesitated when she hugged him. He should’ve known.

 

Or rather, he shouldn’t have shown his real feelings a while ago. He should’ve been a little careful. He should’ve been more subtle. He should’ve kept it inside. He was  _ too  _ hopeful that there will finally be a Baekhyun and Chanhee. Apparently, it’s just Baekhyun. It’s still  _ just Baekhyun _ .  

 

His hands balled into fists and he stopped himself from crying. He looked up at the ceiling for a while before he looked at her. It was hard. It was hard to look at her. Not when he wanted to cry. But he still did. 

 

It was déjà vu. 

 

He forces a smile.

 

_ “That’s good to hear, Chanhee.” _


End file.
